ALL TOMS
Episode Page Episode 60: ALL TOMS In-Studio Toms Tom Cunningham Tom Levin Games Played The DMV Game Submitted by Chrono and Twitch Theme Song Hey everybody This is a game DMV Are you insane? C'mon in and form a line Toms are only allowed tonight How to Play You're going to the DMV, but you need to have enough points of identification. Manolo is the person you speak with at the counter. The players must first tell Manolo why they have come to the DMV. Examples: to register your grapefruit, or renew your butter churning license. Manolo must then tell you how many points you need and at that point you need to tell Manolo what you have brought with you. Examples: * I have a rock with the number 89 carved on the top, and Manolo gives 2 points. * A plastic grocery bag filled with 2% milk; Manolo gives 3 points. Manolo will tell you have many points each item is worth. If Manolo is satisfied, you win a point. Callers Tom (Dropped for really being Alex) Old TOMato (Dropped for not being a real Tom) Winner(s) Tom Cunningham Tom Levin What Does Manolo Know of Intimidation Submitted by Matt Hiatt Theme Song La, la, la, la... la, la, la Come and intimidate me Or I'll intimidate you And you will feel scared But that doesn't matter I really don't care Necessary Background In order to rebuff his recent contemptuous treatment by the gameshow-vanists, Manolo will need to publicly intimidate everyone in the studio. May the most sturdy participant prevail! How to Play Manolo will issue the most intimidating statement he can muster and contestants will need to protect themselves in order to avoid provoking his ire. Contestants that draw the ire of Manolo will be buffeted by his verbal torrent and all other contestants will receive a point. (Rephrasing by Jo) Manolo will insult people and then players have to not upset him more, but if they are feeling brave, they can come back and intimidate Manolo with an intimidating stance. If the player can withstand Manolo's instult, they get 1 point. If the player feels brave enough to insult Manolo back, and Manolo is intimidated, the player gets 3 points. If the play tries and fails to intimidate Manolo, the player loses 3 points, and has to verbally abuse them self. Callers Tom Scharpling Winner(s) Tom Scharpling Make that Pilot Fly 2: Make that Fly a Pilot Submitted by Alex Adan from Brooklyn, New York Theme Song (Tom Levin danced) Hey everybody Come and play A game about a fly And you have to make a pilot... Necessary Background Recently on this show there was a game called Make that Pilot Fly, which gave the synopsis of failed T.V. pilots and asked contestants to come up with better, punny titles for those shows. This is a sequel to that game called Make that Fly a Pilot. How to Play Jo will give the name of one species of fly to each contestant and he or she will pitch a T.V. show pilot starring that fly. Contestants can ask for more details about the fly and Jo will give read a few facts about that fly species. The judge, Manolo, will choose the winner based on which fly pilot he would make fly. Winner(s) Tom Cunningham Tom Levin Crazy Narwhal or Long Crazy Whale with a Horn (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Lillie Newton from Virginia Theme Song Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a whale that's crazy for A Nar-whale Necessary Background It's Lillie again. I made a game called Crazy Narwhal or Long Crazy Whale with a Horn. You're a Narwhal and in your home it's pollution! How to Play Tell the epic story about how you escaped to a clean area. Manolo will decide if you go crazy and that Narwhal will lose the game. Depending on how well you escaped the pollution you are either a Narwhal or a Long Crazy Whale with a Horn. Winner(s) Tom Cunningham Tom Levin Winning Game The DMV Game Trivia Manolo's Status: He recently had a birthday. He had a falafel before the show. His arms are weary from carrying a casserole dish that weekend. Jo was only accepting calls from Toms. Many callers called in pretending to be called Tom and Jo was not taking it. Even old TOMato from Vermont was ultimately rejected. The only caller was Tom Scharpling, the host of The Best Show on WFMU. The In-Studio Toms decided to evenly split the points for the games. Tom Cunningham accompanied Manolo on ukulele for the game themes. Manolo was so bad at playing '''What Does Manolo Know of Intimidation '''that Jo decided to just have all the Toms try to intimidate each other instead.